<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Bring on the Wall Slams by Djapchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263989">[Podfic] Bring on the Wall Slams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cancelled Gameshows, Comedy, Crack, Crack Prompt: Wall Slams, Crowley is a Nerd, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suggestive Wall Cutouts, and we love him for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JoseyxNeko's summary:</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale were sat on the sofa in Aziraphale’s flat above the bookshop, drunkenly watching tv, when Crowley said;</p><p>“I could do that.”</p><p>And so they do.</p><p>Crack Prompt: Wall Slams</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Bring on the Wall Slams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248158">Bring on the Wall Slams</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseyxNeko/pseuds/JoseyxNeko">JoseyxNeko</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Listen</b> to the podfic on <a href="https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Bring-on-the-Wall-Slams-by-JoseyxNeko-eq2jdr">anchor</a><br/><b>Download</b> the podfic via <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/zkbr8632wtu4uo5/GO_Bring_on_the_Wall_Slams.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p><b>Music:</b><br/><a href="https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro">Silly Intro</a> by Alexander Nakarada<br/><a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/">CC BY 4.0</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>